


Hands and Feet Inside at All Times

by De Orakle (Delphi)



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Crack, Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-01
Updated: 2000-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/De%20Orakle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team 7 visit an amusement park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands and Feet Inside at All Times

Josiah: "*ahem* Maybe this wasn't the best idea."

Ezra: "Nonsense, Josiah. You'll be fine. I'm assured that there is exponentially less risk in our current endeavor than in the drive we took to get here."

Josiah: "Maybe I'll just sit this one out. After all, the wolf who sees his prey, but waits—"

Ezra: "Unacceptable. Mr. Larabee is with Mr. Tanner, Mr. Jackson is in the front at Mr. Dunne's insistence, and Mr. Wilmington is still squandering his money trying to impress that young park employee with his ability to knock over milk bottles with a foam ball in a rigged game. I would have to ride with the gentleman behind us, and as you can tell, his knowledge of deodorant seems to be less than extensive. Unless...I could give up this coveted back seat and join that young man lined up beside Mr. Larabee. He looks as if he would appreciate the company. I wonder if he's a screamer?"

Josiah: //glare//

Ezra: "*sigh* Honestly, Josiah. I meant on the _rollercoaster_. So, shall I go introduce myself?"

Josiah: "...get in."

Ezra: "Splendid."

//clickclickclank//

Josiah: "...should it be ,making that sound?"

Ezra: "Yes. You're in luck that this is metal, not wood or it would be creaking like it were bordering on collapse."

Josiah: "..."

Ezra: "Oh, relax—you're too tense. You have to loosen your neck muscles or you'll get whiplash. There...is that better?"

Josiah: "mmm...Ezra, that bar is all that's keeping us in this contraption? It doesn't even reach my lap!"

Ezra: "That _and_ these sloping sides _and_ the seat belts. Have faith and brace your legs."

//clang//

Ride Announcer: "For your safety, please keep your hands and feet inside the car at all times and secure all loose articles on your person. WonderPark cannot be held responsible for any *mumblecracklesnap-pop*"

Josiah: "What! Not responsible for what?"

Ride Announcer: "The ride will begin shortly."

Josiah: //fidget, fidget//

Ezra: "What _is_ it, Josiah?"

Josiah: "Crows."

Ezra: "*sigh* What about them?"

Josiah: "There's an entire flock of them right below us. A murder."

Ezra: "Not to cast doubt on your ornithological know-how, but I believe those are seagulls. Now, are you going to relax, or am I going to have to make you?"

Josiah: "It would take an act of God to relax me right now, Ezra...Ezra? I don't trust that grin."

Ezra: "The lord works in mysterious ways, Mr. Sanchez."

//unzzzzzzipppp//

Josiah: *shocked whisper* "Ezra! What are you...mmmm..."

Ezra: "slrrrrp...mmmm..."

//clickclang//

Josiah: "Ezra, we're moving!"

Ezra: "slrrp...We most certainly are...slrrrrp."

Josiah: "Ahhh..."

Ezra: "slrp. Unless of course, you want me to stop...Ow! Point taken."

Josiah: "mmmmm"

*rushing wind*

Vin: "Hey, I thought Ez was on with Josiah?"

Chris: "What?"

Vin: "I looked back. Josiah's on alone."

Chris: "Can't hear ya!"

Vin: "Nothing."

Chris: "What?!"

Vin: "NOTHING!"

Chris: "Christ, that's steeEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

Passengers: "AHHHHhhhh!"

Josiah: "Ahhh..."

Ezra: "mmmmmslrrrp..."

Passengers: "EEEeeeeeeee!"

Josiah: "Eep."

Passengers: "AAAAAAAAH!"

Josiah: "AAAAAAAAH!"

Chris: "Get me off this th-i-i-i-ing! Sweet Jesus!"

Josiah: "Oooh, Sweet Jesus!"

//clickclickclickclick click click...click...clang//

Ride Announcer: "Please wait until the car has come to a complete stop before exiting. Remember to collect all stored items. WonderPark is not responsible for any lost or stolen articles."

Passengers: "...*collective sigh...*"

Chris: "...*relieved sigh...*"

Josiah: "...*er...satisfied sigh*..."

Ezra: "...*lipsmack*..." //zzzip// "Do I have anything on my mouth? Good. Oh dear, my hair's quite the mess...as is yours. Well, shall we?"

Josiah: "mmm...Just give me a minute."

Ezra: "But Josiah, the _children_ are waiting to board."

JD: "Hey guys! Wasn't that great?"

Nathan: "Yeah, just great...*queasy burp*..."

JD: "Yeah, too bad Buck was too much of a big baby to ride. He would have screamed the whole ride, 'specially on the double loops. *laugh* Just like you, Josiah."

Josiah: "Pardon?"

JD: "I could hear you hollering all the way from the front!"

Vin: "So could I. Hey, Ez, where'd you ride?"

Ezra: "With Mr. Sanchez, of course. Why?"

Vin: "...no reason."

JD: "Let's go collect Buck and head to the Zipper, it's the best ride in the whole park! Hey, why do you think they post the ride rules at the _end_ of the ride? 'No pregnant women...no open wounds,' ew. 'Must have adequate head and neck control...?'"

Ezra: "...*snort*...I'll second that."


End file.
